An important part of a residential or commercial building's infrastructure is the plumbing system. The plumbing system is typically installed early on in the construction of a building regardless of whether it is a residential home or apartment building. Typically, a building is "dried-in" before the initial stages of the plumbing system are installed. This essentially means that the building is framed with a roof before the sewer and supply lines are installed so that the floor structure is in place when the plumbing installation begins. The initial stage of installing the plumbing system is referred to as the "rough-in" stage and comprises hanging both the sewer lines, also referred to as the drain lines, and the supply lines also referred to as the hot and cold water lines, from the floor structure of the building.
The most widely used method for hanging drain pipes from a floor structure includes nailing or screwing a two-by-four wood piece of a prescribed length to a floor joist of the floor structure so that the two-by-four wood piece extends downwardly from the floor structure. The pipe to be hung is then placed flush with the bottom surface of the two-by-four wood piece so that banding iron can be secured around the pipe and fastened to either side of the two-by-four wood piece using nails or wood screws. The banding iron is typically widely available strapping metal, one inch in width, with pre-stamped holes of various diameters throughout its length. The banding iron is usually purchased in roles and cut on-site to the appropriate length. Of importance when installing a pipe in this manner is the length of the two-by-four wood piece. Because the earth's gravity is used to produce flow within the pipe, the pipe must have an elevational decline or gradient along its length. Typically, the gradient is approximately one-half inch for every four feet of pipe, or one-eight of a bubble when using a level. Consequently, the two-by-four wood pieces must be pre-measured and cut to a prescribed length so that the pipe is provided with the appropriate gradient as it extends from one end of the building to the other.
Furthermore, installing a pipe using the banding iron requires the pipes to be loosely banded in place at first, while all of the piping is put in place. This disposition allows the plumber to connect pipe segments so as to achieve the desired pipe length and to insert "T" sections along the pipe's length at appropriate positions to accommodate various household items such as toilets, sinks, dishwashers, or washing machines. Once all of the pipes have been put in place and the "T" sections inserted, the banding irons are tightened so as to secure the pipes in place. Thus, the aforementioned procedure is a time consuming and detailed process.
Another disadvantage of the banding iron method of hanging pipes is the inability to accommodate pipes running diagonal to the floor joist. In such circumstances, the plumber must insert wedges between the two-by-four wood pieces and floor joist so as to produce the appropriate angle in the two-by-four wood pieces, aligning the two-by-four wood pieces with the piping. In addition, the plumber usually has to scavenge around the construction site for the two-by-four wood pieces used to hang the pipe. Once enough two-by-four wood pieces are found, the plumber must cut the two-by-four wood pieces to a specific length and split several two-by-four wood pieces for wedges.
An alterative method for hanging pipes comprises the use of J-hooks. The J-hooks are made out of molded plastic formed in a shape of a "J." The hooks are made of one-half inch square plastic rod approximately twenty-four inches long with the hooked or looped end forming a semicircle of the appropriate diameter so that a pipe will snap into place. At the opposite end of the hook, a plurality of pre-formed holes are provided through which nails or wood screws may be used to secure the J-hook to a floor joist.
As opposed to measuring the two-by-four wood piece and cutting them to the appropriate length so as to provide a pipe gradient, a portion of the securing end of the J-hook is merely broken or cut off at the appropriate length to provide the desired gradient. While the J-hook may be installed in less time than the two-by-four wood piece and banding iron method, the J-hook is succeptable to breaking at both the looped end and at the securing end. This is a substantial shortcoming because the "rough-in" plumbing is installed in the early phases of construction and later installation of the air-conditioning ducts often results in the drain lines and supply lines being pushed or pulled out of the way to accommodate the air ducts, often resulting in broken J-hooks. In addition, the J-hooks are not adjustable to various size pipes and cannot be utilized to hang piping run diagonal to the floor joist.
Consequently, there exists a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry for a method to more efficiently hang pipes which is quick, easy, inexpensive, versatile and reliable.